If I Go Crazy, Can I call you Superman?
by RaynaMathews
Summary: A mission goes terribly wrong and Robin loses his memories, replacing them with newer, fake ones. Superboy/Robin, Tim/Conner, Tim/Kon-El, Rated R
1. Chapter 1

Can I still call you superman? Chapter one

Hey guys! This is my first young justice fanfic so it might not be very good but I'd appreciate the reviews! Please do correct me if I get something wrong (but only if it's not explained later, I do have Robin's past a bit different but it's explained in later chapters.) I've only just started watching the series and I'm in love with it, but I don't know everything! (I'm like on episode 4 or 5 ha!) I also am making Robin named Tim instead of Dick. Please don't be mad! Anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know what it means ;)

The mission had gone terribly wrong and it was all my fault, I knew it was. Robin always told me not to blame myself for things like this, but this one I couldn't help it.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, get the information, get out. Then the Joker showed up. We didn't know he was coming, he didn't even have business being in Gothem like we were. The guy knocked me down for a second before taking Robin out with some type of gas. I don't quite remember what he called it. Forgass?

Not to mention, being on the outskirts of Gothem, there was a snowstorm so bad we had to stop and take cover. Now we were stuck in a cave with a huge stone shoved in front of the entrance and it didn't look like the snow was letting up anytime soon.

Luckily, seeing as Robin's fingers were turning a bright red, I had finally gotten my heat vision and was able to create a fire with some sticks I found in the back of the cave. It still worried me though, the way my friends breath was short and his body shaking. He'd been out for nearly an hour before I grabbed him, pulling him onto my lap and hoping my inhuman body heat would help him stabilize his own body heat.

Ten minutes later the younger boy in my arms fidgeted and I couldn't help but smile because he was alright.

"Robin, hey Rob, can you move?"

The boy wonder groaned, his nose twitching slightly. "'M sleepy." He mumbled, nusling his face into my neck. I found the gesture a bit odd, but said nothing of it. "And you're warm." I chuckled. Of course I was warm, I was always warm. The laughter however seemed to wake Robin up, causing the boy to shove himself back, his eyebrows lifted and fists ready to fight.

He didn't seem to know who I was.

"Who are you?" Robin cried, confirming my suspicions.

I was confused though. The joker must have used a gas to erase his memory. I stood slowly as to not scare him. I watched Robin reach for his utility belt he wore all the time, even when in his civilian clothes (which we were in). "Robin, don't do anything rash. I'm Superboy." That only made him more cautious. I was still confused. "Robin, what do you remember?"

"What do you mean what do I remember? I remember going after the Joker with Batman, the clown took me out." Robin answered and I could tell he was narrowing his eyes behind his glasses. "Who are you?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "Robin you don't work with Batman anymore. We work _for_ him. You and I work on a team called Young Justice. Batman and the Justice League gives us missions, we go on them. Do you remember any of this?"

Though a bit more relaxed at the mention of working with the Justice League, Robin shook his head. "Why can't I remember? I remember everything else." He said, plopping himself down next to me. His eyes trailed up to mine. "You said your name is Superboy?" I nodded. "Didn't know Superman had a son."

A son? I frowned deeply.

"He doesn't." Robin looked confused. "I'm a clone of him. Camdus created me 9 months ago."

Robin contemplated the idea before nodding. "Makes sense I guess. More sense than Superman having a son. You got a name, Superboy?"

Though I'd woken up 9 months ago and had been given information from telepathic creatures, I still didn't quite understand somethings the humans did. I was confused. He had just said my name, why ask me what it was if he already knew? "My name is Superboy." I told him, receiving a frown in return. "What is it? Is this a bad name?"

Robin chuckled and I found myself enjoying the sound.

He shook his head, looking up at me. "No I mean a real name. Like," He paused, giving me a strange look. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, with your life."

He nodded and leaned back. "Then I'll tell you my name. I'm Tim, but my pseudo is Robin. Just like Batman isn't always Batman and Superman isn't always Superman."

"Like Superman's name is Clark?"

"Yes!" Robin nodded. "Sooooo. What's your name?"

I shrugged. "I don't have one." He looked at me with a sad look. I didn't like that, it tugged at my chest and I frowned, trying to explain. "No one gave me on. You, Wally and Kaldur found me and took me in. But I'm just a clone. I don't have a name. I don't understand a lot of things humans do." Robin still looked confused. "You are not happy."

"Just confused." He said. "So you're kind of like Starfire."

My eyes widened. "You remember the Titans?"

"Course." Robin laughed, nodding his head. "I was part of the team before I went back to work with Batman. Starfire was an alien like Superman. Though she hated to admit it, she usually didn't understand what we did either."

I frowned. "I also don't get... what do you call them... moments? I don't know when to act the right way." At his confused look, I tried to elaborate, explaining the best I could. "I know when others are angry and I know when I am angry. It's other emotions though that trouble me. I have those emotions, like happiness and joy, but I don't know when to express them." I paused, hoping he was starting to understood. He motioned for me to continue. "With your jokes for example. I find things amusing, but I never know when or if I am supposed to laugh. Some things are also strange to me. Smiling for example. I can smile, but it seems foreign to me. I never know when the right 'moment' to smile is. It confuses me sometimes."

"What about love?" Robin asked.

I was confused...again. I'd heard the word before and I'd seen the movies and books, but I had always been to embarrassed to ask what it was. "Love? I do not know much about that emotion."

Ro... Tim, was taken aback. He seemed flustered, his cheeks a bright pink.

"Something is wrong." I said again.

"No... I mean. I just thought that we... that you and I..." His race got even redder and he fidgeted with his fingers. "I thought we were boyfriends. You were holding me... I mean I was." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I sound like an idiot. I guess I was wrong."

My eyebrows pulled together. "We are indeed friends and boys. I do not understand this term."

Tim chuckled. "No I mean. Well let's go back to the love thing. Love is an emotion a person feels for another. There are a lot of types of love like the love for a mate, parent or friend. The one you feel for a mate is usually called True love. Love is that fluttering you get in your stomach when you see them smile. Love is... when you want nothing but to make them happy. Love is when you can't breath because that one person just takes your breath away."

"That seems dangerous." I mumbled, causing Robin to chuckle.

I couldn't help but wonder though. I felt all those things towards the boy next to me. I hadn't known what the feeling was however so I pushed it away. I hid it.

My heart pounded when I saw the boy wonder. I loved to see his smile, hear his laugh. He was the only one I could trust completely. Him and Kaldur. Don't get me wrong though, I trust the rest of the team, but not like I do Robin. Was that love? Did that mean I loved Robin? Tim?

"Conner?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I took a walk around the world to ease my trouble mind._

_I left my body lying somewhere on the sands of time._

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon._

_But I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah._

_Kryptonite- Three Doors Downstairs_

Chapter Two

How did you guys like the first chapter? Good I hope! I'm updating fast cuz I write during school lol! Hope you guys like it! Don't worry I swear it gets better if you don't! I hope I didn't do anything wrong if so please correct me! I'll try and fix it! Please keep reading! Thank you!

Disclaimer: don't own them, though Batman is my real father!

"Conner?" I glanced up at Robin, confused. He chuckled. "You don't have a name, so that's what I'm going to call you. You look like a Conner to me. And since you're technically Kryptonian, your name can be Kon-El. Like Superman's is Kel-El."

I thought about this for a moment, a smile coming onto my face.

I nodded happily. I had a name. I had a _name!_

Robin chuckled at my expression before tilting to the side, leaning against my shoulder. I knew he had his eyes closed under those dark glasses. "You still didn't answer my question, you know." I frowned. I don't recall him asking me a question. I told him this and he quickly laughed, his body shaking against mine. He asked the question again. "Are we boyfriends?"

I thought about that a moment before shrugging. "That means we are in love correct?" Tim nodded. "I am not sure." I decided not to hide my feelings from him. "I won't lie. I do feel those things for you. At first I didn't understand them, now I do. But we are not dating as far as we know." I kept my eyes on the wall across from us, avoiding Robin's curious gaze. "I smile when you smile. I love to hear your laugh. I get this tightness in my chest when you look at me. I fell an almost uncontrollable anger when Wally touches you. And I find that I never want to take my eyes off of you." Yet even as I said it I kept my eyes away. "Besides, you do not love me."

"Why not?" He growled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why don't I love you? You're really nice, you're obviously a super, not to mention Superman's clone, and you're gorgeous! Why don't I love you? Maybe I just haven't told you I do." He was frustrated, I could tell. But I couldn't tell if it was with me or himself. "Am I stupid?"

"No!" My outburst surprised him but I continued. "You are far from stupid. You're the smartest person on our team other than maybe Wally." I said, feeling my expression softening yet my fists were still clenched. I did not know why the boy wonder didn't feel the same for me as I did for him, but I wouldn't make him feel bad for it.

"You find females attractive." I mumbled.

He seemed offended by that. Yet why I wasn't sure.

He was attracted to females. I'd seen him do what Wally had called 'flirting' with Miss Martian and occasionally Artemis.

Suddenly, completely opposite of what I was expecting, Tim laughed.

I couldn't tell if I liked the sound or was annoyed by it. "What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Why did he keep laughing at me? I do not believe laughing at someone was supposed to be a good thing. But he stopped a few moments later, his eyes landing on mine. "Sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. I don't know how the other Robin acted or what he told you, but I''m gay. Always have been, always will be." He nodded when I said I didn't know, though I didn't quite know what the word meant. "Understandable. I usually keep my private life separate when I'm in costume. I think Batman and Alfred know I'm gay." He chuckled. "People at school defiantly know, but they don't know I'm Robin, soooooooooo." He shrugged.

Still not understanding, I asked. "What is gay?"

Again Robin seemed taken aback, but he recovered quicker this time.

"It's when a boy, likes a boy or a girl likes a girl." He explained.

"They have different names for Love?" I questioned."

Rob... Time, I'd have to get used to calling him that. Tim scrunched his face, nodding slightly. "I guess. Gay is the label of the person, love is the feeling they have for a person. Understand?" I nodded, it wasn't a lie. "Most people don't like gays. It's not really accepted in society right now."

This confused me most of all. These humans seemed to be obsessed with the emotion love. Many times I'd seen Artemis watching a romantic movie or M'gann reading a romance novel. Did the gender truly matter when it came to love? Why would it? I didn't understand this. If you love someone, why would their genitals matter?

"You think too hard, what is it?" The smaller boy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't understand why the gender matters." I told him honestly. "Why they don't like it when two boys love each other yet people are obsessed with love anyway."

Robin frowned. "You're right... I don't get it either."

Leaning his head on my shoulder, the boy wonder sighed. "Why are we in this cave?"

"There's a snow storm outside, pretty bad too. Since I can't fly us out, and we diffidently can't walk since you are too susceptible to the cold, we have to wait it out." I said, wrapping an arm around him as he shivered. "See? You're cold already."

"Why can't we fly out?"

Raising an eyebrow once more I remember he didn't have his memory back yet. "I can't fly yet. It seems that it either wasn't a gene I had received from Superman's DNA or I haven't gotten the power yet."

Robin laughed but I didn't see what was funny.

He shook his head. "Sorry. Don't know why I laughed. Do you and Superman get along?"

I tensed, mu muscles rippling at the question. It was... what did Kaldur always say? A 'touchy' subject. But Robin didn't know that, so I couldn't be mad right? I shook my head. "No. Superman, though I can tell he tried so hide it, does not like me at all. I do not think he's very comfortable with the idea that someone stole his DNA.

Robin nodded in understanding. "Yeah, he always was super paranoid. No pun intended." He chuckled at a joke that I didn't seem to catch. His eyes trailed up to mine behind his glasses. "So, back to our earlier conversation. Are you gay too?"

Again I tensed. I was going to get a huge workout with all this tensing.

I didn't like being asked questions I didn't know the answers to.

"Like I said, I feel all those things you said. But I don't know emotions well, so I don't know if I love you because I don't know what that feels like." I sent him an apologetic look but he just smiled, shifting slightly. I watched in surprise as he moved to straddle my hips, a soft smile on his face. "Robin? What are you doing?"

He just chuckled.

"I don't remember you, but I feel as though I can trust you." He said.

"That doesn't explain why you are on my lap."

Robin smirked at that, leaning forward slowly so we were a breath away from each others lips. "I want to do an experiment. I kiss you, you tell me how it makes you feel. Then we'll know if you love me or not." Leaning in even more, his lips barely touched mine thought it still sent a strange spark up my spine.

The kiss was chaste at first, soft and sweet. But it didn't last long. Robin's small arms wrapped around my neck, pulling himself even closer to my body. My mouth moved with his, mimicking his movements before putting my hands on his hips.

Something crashed loudly, causing us to jump away from each other, Robin flushing furiously.

I stood, standing to move in front of the boy wonder.

A few moments later, Superman, Batman, Flash and Martian Manhunter stood in front of us.

Rayna: Reviews reviews reviews are good!

Superboy: Doesn't really matter

Robin: **smacks superboy's head **She won't keep writing if she doesn't get reviews stupid.

Superboy: don't call me stupid!

Rayna: You guys fight too much, maybe I won't make you a couple

Robin: **gasps** but you have to!

Rayna: **winks** I guess we'll have to wait and seeeeeee ahahahhahahahahaha. Review please!


	3. authors note

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! I swear I'll update as soon as I can! I've been working on my book which is officially now published! Please check it out! Go onto the website called and type in Belladonna: the beginning by MD Moffitt. Please check it out! They're only 10ish dollars and I really need the publication! I promise I'll update everything soon! Don't worry, I'm working on them all now!


End file.
